Friends Lost and Loved
by It's a story
Summary: Whilst hunting Arthur, Merlin and the knights come across a woman captured. She posses magic and Mordred thinks he knows her. Who is she to him and can she help him change his destiny? Mordred/OC. No slash. AU of series 5. Some swearing. Sorry about the rubbish summary. My first Merlin story so please don't hesitate to review and offer feedback! I hope you enjoy.
1. Friends found

**Hello lovely readers, this is my first Mordred/OC fanfic so please leave feedback. I've made it so any writing in _italic _is Merlin and Mordred's thought talk/ telepathy. I hope I will do the Series and characters justice. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

The dazzling sunlight illuminated the forest. Autumn leaves of blazing orange and brilliant red covered the forest floor. Bare branches swayed in the warm breeze as the wind whispered to the wildflowers, that grew tall in search of the sun. Birds that flew overhead, hunting for their prey, cast great black shadows against the setting sky. Rabbits nibbled on the last green leaves, mice scurried into the nooks and crannies of tree roots, and dears grazed on small patches of grass. Then, silence. The undergrowth that was buzzing with life suddenly went still. Footsteps, muffled by the carpet of decaying leaves, consumed the empty air. Carried on the wind, the sound of men whistled through the trees. Now the once calm forest exploded in panic, the dead leaves were whipped up in a cloud of brown as the animals bolted for cover. Just as the last mouse ran into the shadow of a large oak tree did the men appear. A group of six men, dressed in sweeping red cloaks all proudly bearing the crest of Camelot, emerged from the trees followed by another man, who wore simple clothes of a blue tunic, a red neck scarf, brown breeches and jacket.

"I think this will do." said Arthur, king of Camelot, as he set down his sword in a clearing under the large oak. Arthur was a handsome man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a silver tunic of chainmail, black breeches and boots, as did all the other men. They all carried weapons, varying in shape and size and all looked relieved and the idea of making camp.

Merlin dumped what seemed like hundreds of bags on to the ground before moaning and stretching. "Was it really necessary to bring all of this?" he asked, his shoulders popping as he rolled them, trying to rid himself of his discomfort.

"Well we need to be prepared Merlin, who knows what we could run into." Arthur replied rolling his eyes at his lazy manservant. "Stop your whining would you, and go fetch some firewood. We'll set up camp."

"Ah, can't I have a moments rest!?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Merlin. Of course you can have a moment... And would you look at that you've had one. Go get the firewood!" Arthur ordered, turning the other way and reaching into one of the many bags. The knights; Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyon and Mordred, snickered as Merlin made a rude gesture at Arthur, one that he would surely get a month in the stocks for if Arthur ever saw. Defeated, Merlin disappeared into the trees mumbling and muttering some unflattering things about Arthur.

* * *

By the time Merlin returned, arms laden with wood, the camp was up and the knights sat about laughing. "Ah, there you are Merlin. We were getting worried about you mate." said Gwaine, biting into an apple. "Not to mention we're getting hungry."

"I start supper now then, shall I? It's not like I'm tired from carrying all of your bags." Merlin said. "I don't see why we couldn't have brought the horses. It would have saved me a lot of back pain!"

"That maybe, Merlin but they make too much noise. They'd have scared all of the animals away and then what would we have to hunt?" Arthur yet again rolled his eyes at Merlin. Merlin huffed in reply, as he started to skin a rabbit. "Would someone make a fire?" he asked, looking at he men.

"I will." Mordred offered. He got up and walked to Merlin where he slowly built up a small fire to cook on. Merlin scowled at Mordred, he would have prefered one of the others, as he still did not trust Mordred after seeing his destiny. As if he could sense Merlins anger, and he probably could with his magical capabilities, Mordred turned to face him.

"_I know you don't trust me Emrys."_ Mordred murmured through their mental link. "_But you should know that I have no intention in hurting anyone, they're my friends too now." _As he said this Merlin looked over at the other knights. Mordred was right he supposed. He'd been a knight for months now and had made no move against Arthur, in fact he'd risked his life for Arthur on numerous occasions. Maybe Merlin was being too harsh on Mordred.

"_All I want is to help you, help Arthur and belong." _Mordred said, honesty swimming in his blue eyes. "_Give me a chance."_

Merlin nodded, "_One chance." _was all he said.

* * *

They sat around the fire, eating the rabbit stew Merlin had made, telling Mordred old stories of quests. They had all burst into laughter at something Gwaine had said when Merlin heard it. A whisper in his mind, so quiet he thought he had imagined it had it not come again louder.

"_Help me"_ Merlin sat up, alarmed at the voice and it's plea.

"You alright Mordred?" at Arthur's worried tone, Merlin turned and looked at the youngest knight. Mordred had gone pale and his eyes were wide with worry, he looked just like Merlin felt. "_You heard it too?" _he asked.

"_Yes." _Mordred replied, his voice tense.

"Mordred, are you ok?" Arthur asked again more forcefully, concerned for his knight.

"I thought I heard something, someone." Mordred's eyes searched the surrounding forest, looking for any sign of trouble.

"I heard it too." Merlin said, standing. "I heard someone asking for help." Merlin was worried. Not only was this stranger in trouble but they had magic and if they saw Arthur and reacted badly someone would be hurt.

"Heard someone?" Arthur said also standing "I didn't hea-" A bloodcurdling scream exploded in the forest. The knights all scrambled for their swords, Arthur and Mordred already way ahead running towards the scream. As they ran Arthur quickly ordered the knights into a plan of attack, "Our priority is to save the victim." he said. They were drawing ever closer. They stopped at a ridge that overlooked a large ditch. Looking over the top they could see a camp of eighteen men "Slave traders" Mordred said, recognizing the clothes of the men. They watched the slave traders, looking for the source of the scream. "Bring 'er out boys!" The largest of the traders, obviously the leader, called his voice rough as sandpaper. Two of the men walked forward towards what looked like a pile of cloth, before pulling at two arms and dragging a woman to her feet. Her dirty blonde hair was knotted and matted with blood, from where the knights hid they could see the bruises and cuts covering her arms and neck. She wore a simple sleeveless under dress that was stained with blood and ripped. "She looks like she's been dragged through hell" Percival whispered, as he glared at the sight before him.

The woman was quickly pulled towards the large man, his beady eyes stripping her, and restrained, her arms pulled behind her back by one of the other slave traders. With an enormous hand, the man seized the woman's chin, forcing her to look at him. "So, little one," he laughed, his eyes gleaming with a sick form of glee. "Have you learnt your lesson?" With that the woman spat at him, straining from her capture screaming insult after insult and the grotesque man before her. He wiped the spit from his face then abruptly slapped her, making her neck jerk to the side. Mordred moved to attack, only to be pulled back down by Arthur. "Wait, we need to wait for the moment." he said "When I say."

The slave trader turned away from his prisoner, "If you don't learn to behave yourself you're going to make life very difficult." Just as he said thing the woman sprang into action. She quickly head buted the man holding her, knocking him out and pulled out his sword.

"Let me go." she said, her voice shaking with rage.

The trader only laughed. "Come on now, girly. What are you going to do with that?" he pointed at the sword she clutched in bloodied hands. "You're not going anywhere."

She raised the sword, pointing it directly over his heart. "Let. Me. Go!" The remaining slave traders had surrounded her now with their swords pointing at her, awaiting for the word from their leader. With a nod of his head the first man leapt at the woman, swinging his sword. Then something happened no one expected. The woman blocked his blow, and with deadly aim knocked the man to the ground and rendered him unconscious next to his friend. A moment frozen in shock was all Arthur needed. "Now!" The knights sprang into action, attacking the slave traders who were still shell shocked. They fought at almost three to one, dipping and diving, blocking incoming attacks and returning with their own deadly strikes. From where Mordred fought he could see the woman holding her own against a man twice her size. She fought with grace and agility that rivaled Arthur's skill. The slave traders were unprepared for the knights attack and were soon retreating. With the last man sent running, the knights turned to their King, who held the traders leader at sword point. From his knees the slave trader glared at Arthur, "Who are you?!" he spat.

"I am Arthur, King of Camelot." Arthur said, his voice and stance showing his status. "What were you doing to this woman?" He pointed towards the woman in question, who stared with wide eyes at her rescuers.

"She is my cargo," the trader growled, scowling at the woman, who returned his look with one of deadly hate. "That slut would have fetched a high price at market, even with her attitude. You see most men'll pay anythin' for a pretty face." As he said this the woman vaulted forward, with every intention of killing the vile man, and she would have had it not been for Mordred who felt her bubbling rage and, as gently as he could, wrapped an arm across her waist, holding her back.

"_Don't let him get to you." _He whispered in her mind. He felt her tense at his voice before sagging against him, clinging onto his arm. She was exhausted, Mordred realised.

"See what I mean?" the slave trader guffawed, "She's got a bad attitude, still that can be beaten out of her." Disgusted at the man before him, Arthur ordered for him to be tied up. He turned to face the girl still held in Mordred's arms. "Merlin!" he called to his man servant, who stood observing the scene from the edge of the ditch. "Make sure she's not too badly hurt."

Merlin nodded and approached the girl. As he drew near he saw her visibly tense, her eyes followed his every movement, like a rabbit watching a fox close in. He held up his hands, "I won't hurt you" he said, trying to calm her. " I want to help you" Still she shrank back against Mordred. Mordred could see she was afraid. "It's okay he just wants to make sure you're ok. No one here's going to hurt you." He spoke slowly and quietly, trying not to scare her further.

She stepped out of Mordred's arms "I'm fine," she said, but even as she said this swayed, having to grab a tree to remain upright. As she struggled to stand, Mordred got his first proper look at her. She looked familiar. "_Amy?" _ Her eyes, a earthy green, darted to his. "Amy? Is that you?" he said, this time aloud.

"Mordred?" she murmured, just as she said his name her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

* * *

**Chapter one is done, I hope to update in a few days. I don't really like the fight scene, I think Merlin kind of disappears until it's all over but tell me what you guys think. It is going to change POV's but it won't be in first person. **

**Thank you for reading, love you.**


	2. Friends Remembered

Chapter 2 : Friends Remembered

**Hey, Chapter 2 for you lovely readers...**

**Okay so in my mind Mordred and Amy are about 24 years old and Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and the other knights are about 29-ish. I know that doesn't really work out with the show, but... i'll just have to deal with that. **

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Amy was greeted with the bright sunlight that streamed in through the small window. Her whole body ached. From head to toe she felt a throbbing pain. As she carefully pushed herself up, she looked about the room she lay in. From the endless supply of books and medicine she guessed it was the physician's chambers. Amy slowly and carefully stood up, stretching her aching muscles.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." A voice said. Surprised, Amy turned to face the voice. There stood a young man, only a few years older than her she guessed, with dark hair and blue eyes. She recognised him from her rescue, Merlin they'd called him. "I'm all right." she said, a small smile gracing her face. "Your Merlin...?"

"Yeah, that's me. What's your name?" He asked in reply.

"Amy." She held out her hand to shake, her smile turned apologetic. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier. It wasn't anything personal."

"It's fine," he said returning her smile and releasing her hand. "You were in shock. It was natural for you to react in that way." Merlin looked at her, studying her face. She was a pretty girl, her now washed hair, hung in dark blonde waves that reached her shoulders. When she smiled her eyes lit up, showing the dark green and brown colours they held. Her skin, that was naturally tanned, had a light dusting of freckles across her nose. She was about a head shorter that Merlin, and in the clean night dress she had been placed in, he could see her slim yet curvy frame.

"So,"she said, looking at him expectantly "Where am I?"

"Camelot. After you fell unconscious we carried you back here, to get you medical attention." Amy walked over to the small window and peered through. "Camelot, right... of course." She sounded distracted and her eyes glazed over as she stared at the courtyard below the window. A silence fell as she gazed outside, lost in memories. Unsure whether to disturb her of not, Merlin stood watching, but as her eyes turned sad he quietly murmured "Amy? Are you okay?"

Merlin saw her wipe her eyes before turning to face him, "I'm fine, just remembering." Giving him a watery smile, she wiped her eyes again before announcing "Right, that's enough tears. How about you give me a tour?"

"Tour? Of the castle?" Merlin asked, taken off guard by the sudden change in mood. "Ummm... of course, I'll show you around, but first I'd better find you some more appropriate clothes. You'd cause quite a stir walking about in a nightdress." He joked, pointing at her attire.

"Quite," she smiled "though maybe you could get me a shirt and some trousers? I only ever wear dresses when forced to." Surprised again by her answer, Merlin nodded before leaving in search of some clothes to fit Amy.

* * *

It had taken a while but Merlin had finally found a shirt and trousers that looked as though they'd fit. He was making his way back to Amy when he bumped into Mordred, who was also heading in the direction of the physicians chambers. "Merlin, Arthur is looking for you." Mordred said, looking at the pile of clothes Merlin held. "What are those for?"

"Amy." Merlin answered, "She wanted to have a look about the castle and didn't want a dress, so I got her these."

"She's awake?" Mordred asked, his eyes sparked with excitement and worry.

Merlin nodded "Yes and has been since noon... Mordred, how do you know Amy?"

Mordred looked at Merlin, a small smile upon his young yet handsome face. "We grew up together. Her parents were druids and lived in the same camp as mine. We were best friends, inseparable and when her parents were killed, we became even closer..." he trailed off his cheeks growing red. Merlin ignored Mordred's embarrassment. "Her parents were killed? How?"

Mordred scowled at the ground. "Uther" he said. "They were captured one day whilst we were out. When Amy found out where they were she demanded to go and see them. She watched her mother and father be hanged. We were seven." Mordred ran a hand through his dark curly hair and sighed at the memories that he had tried so hard to forget. He had hated seeing Amy in so much pain, she barely ate or slept after her parents death. After about a week, Mordred was so worried that he forced her to eat and would sleep in the same room as her to make sure she was sleeping. And yet, even with all the pain, because of her parents death, Amy and Mordred became closer than ever. They were sixteen when they first kissed. It had been a silly dare from one of the other boys in their camp, but neither Amy and Mordred couldn't deny how much they had thought about what it would be like to kiss the other. After the kiss, something had changed about their relationship. They became more physical, often holding hands or hugging, but both too afraid to ask the other how they really felt incase of rejection.

"I last saw her about seven years ago, the camp was attacked. I lost sight of her during the fighting and when it was all over, she was gone. No one knew what had happened, no one saw anything." Once again Mordred looked at the ground, a sad look upon his face.

"She has magic." Merlin said, pulling Mordred from his memories. He turned to look at Merlin, unsure of what that had to do with anything.

"Yes, she has magic. She has always been very talented with magic, but what does that matter?" Mordred asked, frowning at Merlin's tone.

Merlin sighed, "Is she a threat, Mordred? To Arthur, to Camelot?"

Mordred stopped walking abruptly. "What!? No. Of course she isn't." He glared at Merlin, "Why would you think that?"

Merlin stepped back, "You said it yourself. Her parents were executed by Uther. I know people who wish harm upon the Pendragon family for less."

"She's not like that Merlin. I know her, I know who she is. She is nothing like Morgana, she hates anyone who uses magic for evil. I know her. Trust me." Mordred said, staring at Merlin. They stood in silence, Merlin thinking about what Mordred had just said and Mordred waiting for Merlin to say anything. Eventually Merlin sighed again, "Okay, Mordred, but you need to talk to her. Make sure she understands that Arthur is not his father."

Mordred smiled "Thank you Merlin. You won't regret trusting me."

"I know" Merlin replied. "Look, if Arthur is looking for me, I'd better go. Could you take these to Amy, seeing as you're headed there anyway." he handed Mordred the clothes. "Tell her that you will give her the tour, I think she'll like seeing you again." Merlin turned, walking back down the corridor towards a most likely annoyed Arthur.

* * *

Mordred stood just outside the physicians chambers, afraid to go in. He didn't know how Amy would react to seeing him. Would she blame him for losing her? Would she not want to see him? Had she started a new life elsewhere? What if she had met someone? No, he couldn't think like that. If Amy had someone else Mordred would be happy for her. They hadn't even seen each other for seven years, he had no claim on her. Taking a deep breath, Mordred opened the door and stepped in. Looking ahead he saw her.

"I was wondering where you'd got to?" she didn't look up from a book that was between her knees as she sat cross legged on the bed that was built for patients. "So, Merlin where are w-" She trailed off as she saw not Merlin but Mordred standing by the door. He smiled sheepishly "Long time no see."

She stared at him, open mouthed, gaping. "You can say that again." Her face broke into a grin, she stood up and walked towards Mordred. She stopped a few steps in front of him, still smiling.

"Hello Mordred" He looked at her. Her dark green eyes were just as he remembered them, if not a little wiser and older. The way she smiled still lit up her face, making small dimples appear in her cheeks. Her blonde hair still fell in waves about her face, that one piece of hair still falling in front of her eyes before she pushed it away only to return. She was still the Amy he remembered. "Hello Amy" as he said it she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. She held onto him tightly, her face pressed into his neck, reminding herself he was real. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, resting his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes and breathing in her sent.

"I've missed you, everyday" Amy mumbled against his neck. He tightened his arms around her before pulling back slightly and looking into her eyes.

"I missed you too. So much" He smiled, looking at her before him, Mordred vowed never to lose her again, she was too important to him. Stepping back from their hug Mordred picked up the forgotten clothes from where he dropped them as they hugged. He held them out for Amy to take. "Merlin said you wanted these and that he's sorry but he can't give you a tour today, but I'm available and would love to show you around." Amy took the clothes and smiled.

"Thanks, that'll be great but first where shall I change?" Mordred directected her to Merlin's room where she quickly changed into the clothes Merlin had provided. Ready to leave, Amy stepped out and joined Mordred by the door. She now wore a pair of dark green leggings and a long sleeved cream tunic that reached just past her hips. Amy had rolled the sleeves up, exposing her forearms and the green beaded bracelet and dark brown cord that was tied onto her wrist, that held a silver disk pendulum. It was a vast improvement from the ripped and stained dress they had found her in, Mordred though.

"Ready?" He asked, she nodded and followed his out into the stone corridors of the castle.

* * *

It had been hours since they had left the physicians chambers. Amy and Mordred walked through the training fields laughing at old memories. Amy took a good look at Mordred as he laughed beside her. He had grown since she had last saw him, now at almost a head taller than her. His dark hair was still curly and his eyes were still the most gorgeous shade of blue. As he laughed, his entire face shone, making Amy smile. He was still her handsome best friend from when they were young. As they walked, they fell into silence, just enjoying each others company. Mordred reached out a hand and took Amy's in his own, entwining their fingers. They stopped walking, leaning against the fence that surrounded the training field. Mordred looked down at their joined hands and sighed. "What's wrong?" Amy asked, worried about what was troubling him.

"I was thinking about that day, when the camp was attacked." he said looking up into her eyes. "What happened Amy? You just disappeared, no one knew of saw what happened to you."

Amy turned away looking over the fields. "I was captured by a group of the men attacking the camp. They knocked me out before I knew what was happening and kept me gagged and bound whilst I was conscious. I don't know how long they kept me, it felt like forever." Mordred squeezed her hand in reassurance and was glad when she returned it. "After a while some travellers came across us, a man and a woman. The woman had magic and heard me. They rescued me, but I was badly wounded and would have died without their help. They told me I would be safe with them, they're names were James and Susanna Thompson. They saved me. When I was strong enough I told them about you, about our camp. They said they had passed it as they travelled that it was abandoned apart from the bodies left and that they doubted there were any survivors. I was devastated, I thought I was all alone, that you were gone." She looked at Mordred, tears in her eyes. "They took pity on me, and took me in. They lived in a small village not too far from where our camp had been and soon I came to call it home. I made amazing friends and Susanna became like parents to me, I loved them like parents. They died about a year ago, there was a sickness in the village and almost half of it perished. You'd have liked them, Mordred" She nudged her shoulder against his and Mordred smiled sadly at her. He wrapped an arm around Amy in comfort and looked at the now setting sun, "I'm sure I would have." He smiled "But come on, we'd better get back to the castle, it's getting late and I'm sure the King and Queen will want to meet you."

* * *

**Chapter 2 done and dusted, hope it was okay. I'm sorry about the wait, i'll try and speed up updates from now on. Please, please, please, PLEASE review. I really need your feedback to improve the story. Hope you like it so far, in the next chapt Amy will meet Arthur and the plot may thicken... depends if I can stop myself from writing the fluff. Oh and feel free to correct any mistakes I have made or criticise, any form of feedback will help me get better. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Love you all. **


End file.
